


Woo hoo

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has never heard of the Sims and Dom gives him a one on one lesson ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woo hoo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Billy or Dom even though the little voices in my head say so and I do not own Sims 2. This story is pure fiction (well to the best of my knowledge it is any ways)

A/N: This is my first fanfic so try not to be too harsh when commenting… speaking of reviews… please do… pretty please?

 

“Whatcha playing?” Billy asked Dom while walking into Dom’s house. Dom didn’t even notice Billy had come in never mind hear him so he went on playing mindlessly. So Billy asked again leaning right into Dom’s ear.  
  
“Whatcha playing?”  
Dom nearly jumped a mile and hit his head on the ceiling. His heart was pounding… Billy was here.  
  
“Damn it Bills don’t friggen scare me like that!”  
Billy only laughed and said  
  
“Well I nearly said hi five times and you don’t even have the decency to answer your poor little pip…” Billy gave Dom a pout and added a little sniffle for extra effect.  
  
“Jezum Bill. I’m sorry, just playing Sims 2 and got all caught up in it. Didn’t hear ya come in.”  
  
“Well that’s apparent. But what’s Sims?” This time Dom really did jump out of his chair and knocked his chair over in doing so. He grabbed Billy by the shoulders and shook him.  
  
“Whadaya mean what’s Sims 2?!? Where have you been living… under a rock?”  
  
“Well actually I hear rocks are quite cozy this time o’year”

Dom shook his head patting Billy on the back.  
“Bills you have much to learn. Here watch the master” with that Dom picked up his chair and sat down yet again.  
  
::Wow:: Billy thought ::He is going to give me a one on one lesson. I’m so happy, maybe I will be able to tell him how I really feel this time. But what if he doesn’t feel the same way???:: Billy panicked ::Wait I’ll get him drunk… very drunk, then I’ll tell him. That way I can play it of as intoxication if he rejects me. Brilliant! Billy you really are one smart guy::  
  
“…. and not a single one has died yet!”  
  
“Wow, that’s great Dom” Billy said not quite sure he was congratulating him for.  
  
“Yeah, isn’t it? I have like seven families and all are healthy and living”  
  
::Ohh so that’s what he talking about:: Billy thought “ You really are a master… almighty Dom, King of the Sims” Billy said giving him a little bow  
  
“Yes, yes I know!” Dom beamed, obviously missing the sarcasm that was dripping off of Billy’s words.  
  
Billy heaved a sigh ::lets get this over with:: “Why don’t you show me your families…”  
  
“Ok! This house is Elijah’s and that ones Seans”  
  
“Am I in it?” Billy asked.  
  
“Yeah, me and you are roomies” BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Dom’s watch was going off.  
  
“Shit Bills! I forgot I had an appointment with my agent today. Umm well you can play while I go call her and cancel”  
  
Billy nodded as Dom walked off to go look for the phone that was buried some where in his black hole of a house.  
  
He drew the curser over all of the houses seeing who the occupants were. There was Elijah, Sean, Liv, Viggo, Orlando. There was even Peter, with a fitting rounded body, and Joe, Dom’s favorite camera guy. “Hmm wonder where I am.” He suddenly came upon the biggest house there and brought his curser over it. A picture of two guys who like almost exactly like Dom and Billy came up. He decided that he wanted to play after all, so he clicked on it.  
  
As the screen came up he could suddenly hear “Woo Hoos” and the sound of a bed creaking coming from the computer. Just at the moment Dom walked into the room phone in hand. Billy turned his head and had one eyebrow raised in the can-you-smell-what-the-rock-is-cooking kind of way. Dom’s face was priceless, his jaw was dropped and the phone went tumbling out of his hand.  
  
“Just roomies Dom?”  
Dom coughed and let out a nervous laugh as he tried to explain.  
  
“Well you see… ahem… um… well I guess I thought you were sexy…WAIT I mean my Sim thought you were cute and um well … oh damn it!” Dom dropped his head in shame and embarrassment. Billy stood up. ::Guess I can forget about the booze:: Billy tackled Dom, giving him a nice long kiss.  
  
“I love you Mer.”  
  
“Luv you too, Pip”  
  
“Well…. if that’s what roomies do then I defiantly want to be your “roomie”!” Billy said giving Dom a seductive wink.  
  
“Woo Hoo” was all Dom could manage and off they went to go be “roomies” all night.


End file.
